Optical analyses of fluids are well known, and various optical and spectroscopic techniques have been applied in oilfield environments to analyze formation fluids, including gases and condensates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,671 to Safinya et al. describes an apparatus and method for analyzing the composition of formation fluids. Formation fluids are drawn into a testing region and analyzed by directing light at the fluids and detecting the spectrum of transmitted and/or scattered light. The detected spectra are fit to spectra of known composition to determine the composition of the fluid sample. U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,800 to Mullins and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,156 to Hines et al. describe applying optical density measurements to distinguish between crude oils and to analyze water and oil fractions, respectively, in, e.g., a formation flow stream obtained by a borehole tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,149 to Mullins et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,220 to Mullins et al. describe a method and apparatus that involve transmitting light towards a fluid in a flow line and detecting reflected light at various angles of incidence. Information related to the Brewster angle and critical angle of known gas volumes of formation fluids is used to categorize the fluid in the flow line as high gas, medium gas, low gas, and no gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,430 to Mullins et al. describes a borehole tool and method for the downhole analysis of formation gases. When substantial amounts of gas are detected in a fluid stream, the fluid stream is diverted into a sample cell. The gaseous fluid sample is analyzed by directing light to the sample cell and detecting absorbance spectra. The detected spectra are fit to known spectra of various hydrocarbons in order to obtain information regarding the hydrocarbon composition in the gas stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,671, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,800, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,156, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,149, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,220, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,430 are each incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.